


That One Guy

by Bay_Barnes15



Series: That One Guy (Sebastain Stan) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay_Barnes15/pseuds/Bay_Barnes15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen your best friend in almost a year, and what's the first thing he does? Send you to a party. With all his co-workers. You've never been great with people, and he knows that all too well. You where ready to hang out with Chris, watch some Netflix and catch up on life, then he pulled out a fancy ass dress and told you that you where going out. Little did you know, someone at this party was going to change your life. </p>
<p>Sebastian Stan x Reader Fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3, I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> This story doesn't really have a time period, it's just kinda all over the place. Also, Y/N is your name, Y/L/N is your last name, and Y/N/N is your nick name. For those of you who didn't know. This is my first readers POV fic, so please bare with me and I'll do my best! Enjoy.

"Chris!" I screamed as he opened to door. "Y/N!" He yelled back. I jumped on him hugging him tightly, smiling wider than I ever thought was possible. He picked me up swinging me around, you two where extremely close, and people always thought you where dating from observing your actions. "Y/N/N! I've missed you so much!" He sat you back on the ground making rocket noises as he always did. "Well, not nearly as much as I've missed you!" I exclaimed attacking his side. "Oui you!" Chris picked up my bags swinging them over his shoulders effortlessly. "Geez Mr Captain America! You are strong." I stared at him with wide eyes, after wrestling with those bags since I left my house in (your home town), I was totally blown away. Chris smirked at me impressed with himself and led me into his house. 

Chris brought me into a room, the walls where bright red and there was a giant bed against the far wall with white covers. There was a dresser propped against the opposing wall and a large TV mounted above it. "So this will be your room." Chris said walking in and setting your stuff on the bed. I followed him and set my backpack in a chair. Chris stared at me and smirked, "A Captain America backpack? Really Y/N/N?" We both started laughing "Oh come on! You know your my favorite!" I said stressing my words. "Oh I know. Now let's get you unpacked shall we!"  

It took about an hour to unpack all of my stuff. I was going to be staying with Chris for a few of weeks until I figured some stuff out, so I had a lot of stuff. Chris was up in his room, apparently he had a surprise for me hidden in there and so he went to fetch it. I changed into a more comfortable outfit and situated myself on the big couch in the living room. I assumed Chris and I where going to do what we always do when we get together, sit around, watch some movies, order a pizza, and catch up on everything that's been happening in our lives. "Y/N?" I heard Chris yell from "my" room. "In here!" Chris found his way to me, and much to my surprise he was all dressed up. He had on a nice blue suit and his hair was all slicked up and perfect. "Got somewhere to be?" I asked slightly concerned that me being here was interrupting something important. "Yes, we do." He said handing me a big white box wrapped up in a bow. He gestured for me to open it leaning over the back end of the couch to watch me open it.   

Inside was a beautiful white dress. It was sleeveless, and a bit longer in the back than it was in the front. It was simple, but I loved it none the less, I took the dress out, admiring it and Chris swung around the couch pulling out a pair of black heels from the box. "Chris this is so beautiful! Thank you! But what's it for?" I asked slightly nervous of where he was taking me. "We are going to a party Y/N/N." I groaned and glared at him. "Chris you know I hate interacting with people. Plus I just got here!" Chris covered his ears blocking out my complaints. "You are going to this party with me Y/N/N. It will be good for you! Plus you'll get to meet some of my co-workers. Now go get ready, you've got an hour and a half!" Chris placed the stuff back in the box before pulling me off the couch and sending me to get ready.

"You look stunning Y/N. I'm gonna have a hard time keeping the guys off of you!" Chris joked after seeing me emerge from my room. "Only the bad ones I hope! I need a boyfriend." I said, knowing he'd get all "big brother" protective. Chris has always been very protective of me ever since we where little. Whenever I'd fall or get picked on he'd always be rushing to my side to pick me up or defend me. "How about I keep all of them away. Then none of them can hurt you and your heart won't be broken, then I'll never have to watch you eat a pint of ice cream covered in tears again." I rolled my eyes at him. After my last break up he barely left my side. He was there to comfort me the whole way through. "We'll see. Maybe it will be love at first sight, then there will be nothing you can do!" I said laughing evilly and running out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the party with Chris, meet the amazing Sebastian, and get in a little fight.
> 
> Chapter two of "That One Guy" a Sebastian Stan story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what I'm doing.

When we arrived at the venue, my anxiety went through the roof. This place was huge! And it was surrounded by expensive looking vehicles. There where a couple of people outside, upon seeing them I felt very underdressed for the occasion. Everyone was dressed up so, fancy! "Chris where the hell are we?" I asked clinging to his arm. "We are at a dinner party." He said waving casually to the people standing outside. "And who is the host?" We stepped inside and I immediately wanted to go out. I felt like I shouldn't even be touching the air. "Sebastian." My eyes widened and a smile replaced the worried look upon my face. "Sebastian Stan? Like the Winter Soldier? I get to meet him?" Not gonna lie, Im totally fangirling on the inside. The Winter Soldier is my favorite, besides Captain America of course, and I'm a big fan of Sebastian's work. Chris smiled and motioned for me to look forward, there stood Sebastian greeting another guest. He smiled upon seeing us and excused himself from his conversation. 

His smile made my heart pound and I was suddenly very nervous   

His smile made my heart pound and I was suddenly very nervous. "Hey man!" Sebastian said pulling Chris in for a hug. "You must me the famous Y/N. I'm very glad you where able to make it tonight." He said staring at me intensely. I really hope this is one of the good ones, cause there's no way Chris is keeping me away from him. "Thank you so much for inviting me, it's nice to meet you." I said, unsure of what to say. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, really. Dinner will be starting soon, but afterwards would you like a dance?" I glanced at Chris for reassurance, or permission, not really sure which. He nodded with an amused look on his face. "I would love to Sebastian." I said smiling at him, dammit what am I doing? I don't know how to dance! "Great!" He said walking off to greet more people before the dinner began. "So, you got the hots for Seb huh?" Chris said nudging my side. "Shut up!" I said, my face grew hot, I knew I had to be bright red. "Come on, let's go find our seats, I think you'll quite enjoy yours.

"Christopher Robert Evans I hate you so much." I said under my breath. He laughed and pulled out my chair. Of course on the giant table, and all the places I could have sat, my seat was right in between Chris and Sebastian. "Why did you do this to me?" I whined. "Because I didn't think you'd know anyone else and would be more comfortable between me and Seb. This is gonna be so fun for me!" He said getting excited. "I hate you so much." I repeated, covering my face with my hands "Sure you do." He said and I felt someone pull my hand off my face, I didn't know who, but it was sure as hell was not Chris. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sebastian smiling at me. Damn that smile. I can't help but not smile when I see it! "Hello again." He said holding onto my hands maybe just a little too long, because I started blushing again and I knew he could see it. "Hi." I said then looked at Chris to see he had the biggest grin on his face. Mental note, kill Chris. 

Everyone was mostly finished with their meals and was now making small talk amongst themselves. I was hoping that Sebastian would be talking to one of his other guest and I could get away with talking to Chris the whole time. Of course that would just be to easy on me. Chris was striking up a conversation with Scarlett, which left me to talk to Sebastian. Alright Y/N, you can do this. I shifted my body towards Sebastian and thought of something to say, not a great thing to say, but it was a start. "So Sebastian, tell me about yourself." I said, God I hope that wasn't to awkward. "Please Y/N, call me Seb. Sebastian sounds too formal. And I will tell you about myself, but on one condition." He smiled yet again, but it wasn't his usually bright smile. There was mischief behind this one. "And what would that be Seb?" I asked using his nickname. "Well, you have to tell me about yourself of course!" He said and out his hand on my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "Deal." I glanced over at Chris again to see him give me a thumbs up behind his back. Asshole. 

Seb and I talked for awhile, we didn't talking about anything important per say, but more the kind of things you'd ask a new friend in primary school. Favorite color, hobby, animal, tv show, all that good stuff. After about 15 minutes he asked me if I was ready for that dance. "Well yeah, but I don't really know how to dance." I said slightly embarrassed. He smiled softly and grabbed my hands. "Just follow me, I'll show you." He stood up and pulled out my chair, then offered me his hand. Is this guy actually this much of a gentle man, or is he just trying to impress me. I managed to nudge Chris with my foot as I got up out of my seat. But he was either ignoring me or he didn't get the message. We where the first people to get up from the table, so all eyes where on us. Seb pulled me closer to him so I could hear him whisper. "Don't be embarrassed. They won't judge you, I promise." He reassured me, but it didn't help much. As soon as we reached the "dance floor" a few more people got up and walked over, which did help a bit knowing the people at the table won't all be staring at us. "Remember just follow me and sway to the beat." Seb said helping me place my hands. 

"This is actually kinda relaxing." I said looking down shyly. Despite being around him for the last, what, an hour maybe, I was was still nervous around him. "It is, isn't it?" I've decided that this dancing thing isn't that hard. I was so focused on not stepping on Sebastian's feet that I didn't even notice Chris walk up to us until he pulled away from me. I quickly looked up to see Chris wanting to dance with me. I smiled at Seb and he walked off, probably to find someone else to dance with. "So having fun?" Chris was trying to make small talk. He never does that unless he's up to something. "Chris, what did you do?" He smirked. That's not good. "How's it going with Seb? You two seem to be getting along well." Okay that's it. I stopped dancing and pulled Chris off the dance floor. I noticed Seb across the room staring at us with concern." Chris what the hell did you do." He grabbed a drink off one of the waiters going around with a plater, downing it. "I met a girl and she wants me to take her home." God dammit Chris. "And?" He chuckled. He fucking chuckled. "And, your gonna be angry. Well I said yes. So I was thinking you could stay here and spend some time with Seb since your getting along so well. Or he could take you back home, or something?" Oh hell no. "Well tell her plans change! Chris you know how I am! You already made me come to this party! I just wanted to hang out with you Chrisy." I feel bad for stepping in on his fun, but he did invite me to stay with him. "You guys okay?" Sebastian must have seen us arguing. Crap, everyone here has probably seen us. "We're fine." I said and started walking away from them "Y/N! Wait!" I heard Chris start walking towards me, then Seb tell him to let me go. Good call Seb, good call. 

Why am I so emotional right now? Here I am at this amazing party, with amazing people, and I'm outside proped up against a tree, crying my eyes out. Probably getting this beautiful dress unbelievably dirty. All because someone doesn't want to hang out with me. A few people have started leaving, but I haven't seen Chris come out. I should probably just get a taxi to his place, or the nearest bar. "Hey." I looked up to see Sebastian. He sat down on the ground next to me leaning his head against the tree. "Your gonna get your suit all dirty." I stated, his suit is a beautiful deep purplish - red color, and it looks super expensive. "Says the lady in the white dress. I went with Chris to buy that dress. We probably looked at hundreds, but as soon as he saw that one he knew it was for you. He kept saying 'Just wait till you see Y/N in this dress Seb!'" He chuckled at the memory. I smiled a bit, Chris always loved picking out my clothes when we where little. "Stop making me feel guilty, I already feel bad enough." I said burring my head in my knees. Chris has been so good to me. Let me stay with him, bought me this beautiful dress, took me to an amazing party, and how do I repay him? I yell at him, probably embarrass him, and most likely ruin his night. "He kinda deserved it, I mean he did invite you to stay with him and you just got in this afternoon." He said, snaking his arm around my shoulder. 

"I think most of the people have left now." He was right. Most of the cars where gone, and it seemed like the last few people where filing out of the house. "What about Chris?" I was enjoying talking to Seb, but I'm tired. I just wanna go back to Chris's house and go to bed. "I told him to take off. I said that you probably just needed to cool down and I'd take you home when you where ready." How is this guy single? Wait. Is he single? "Thanks. For all of this." I don't know what made me do it, but it scooted closer to Seb and rested my head in the nook of his arm. He didn't seem to mind and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way. "Your mascaras running beautiful. What do you say we go get you cleaned up then I can take you home?" I nodded and pulled away from him. He helped me up and took me inside. 

I still looked awful. Seb helped me get off all my makeup and let me barrow some clothes since my dress was covered in dirt. We where now wearing matching sweatpants, which I found hilarious for whatever reason. I hope Chris isn't mad about all this. The car ride was silent, but more comforting then awkward. Mostly due to the fact that I was falling asleep, and I think Seb is tired too. He's probably had a long day of planning and setting up the party, now he's got to go clean it up, hours later. Urg I'm so selfish. If I would have just went with the flow to began with then this wouldn't have happened. When we pulled up to the house I noticed that Chris's car was still gone. "Seb, how am I supposed to get in the house if Chris isn't here?" I'm one hundred and ten percent sure that Chris locked the door on the way out. And I am so not in the mood to get locked outside all night. "I know where the spare is." He said getting out and rushing to my side to open the door. "Thanks." I said stepping out of the car, "Crap! I forgot to grab the dress." Now Chris is definitely going to be mad. "Don't worry, I'll bring it by tomorrow or something." I nodded and walked to the front door with him. He pulled the side panel off of the window box to reveal a little compartment holding a key. "Okay that's smart. And explains why the flowers are so oddly spaced." He laughed at me and opened the door.

"Thanks Seb." I said standing awkwardly stairing into the dark house. "Hey, you okay?" He must have noticed the intimated look on my face. "Uh, yeah. I've just never been at a house alone before. Like all night anyways." Seb grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. He turned on the light and closed the door behind us. "Then I will stay with you until Chris gets back." He said kicking off his shoes. "You really don't have to do that. I was just gonna go to sleep and I'm sure you have things to do." Seb just shook his head, how Is this guy so nice? "I told Chris I would take care of you. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now let's get you to bed then, shall we?" I was about to protest further but he stopped me. "I was going to go home and go to sleep. And I honestly don't like being in that big house alone. It's absolutely no problem. And you've had a very long day. So don't worry about it, okay?" I nodded and headed up to my room, him following. 

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked climbing onto the bed. I didn't even bother changing out of his comfy clothes. Just kicked off my shoes and hopped staight into bed. "Don't worry about it. Just sleep." He said helping me get under the covers, then tucking me in like I was a little kid. "Seb!" I said giggling, he smiled, admiring his work. "Snug as a bug in a rug." He laughed walking towards the door. "Goodnight Y/N." He said turning off the light, "Night Seb." I mumbled before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian asks you out on a date.
> 
> Chapter three of "That One Guy" a Sebastian Stan story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I know what I'm doing?

I woke up to the loud sound of someone banging on the door. My eyes wondered around the room, trying to adjust, and spotted the stack of Sebastian's clothes on the dresser. I wonder when he's gonna come get those. The party was on Friday and it's Tuesday now. Maybe he's the one annoyingly banging at the door. I forced myself out of bed, giving a hard hit to Chris's door as I trudged down the hallway. Seriously what time is it? And is this guys hand made of steel! He could knock like this forever apperently. I yanked open the door, quite angerly. Chris and I had stayed up all night having a Supernatural marathon and all I want to do is sleep. It was Seb, "Oh hey. Aren't you that one guy from that one party?" I joked motioning for him to come inside the house. "Oh yeah! I recognize you. That Stan guys party right?" He said playing along. We laughed and I looked up the stairs to see if Chris was up yet. "Chris is still asleep. Or he's dead." I kinda wanted to go see if I could scare him awake. "That's okay, actually I came to see you." He held up my dress, not sure how I didn't notice it before. It was in one of those weird bags, had he taken it somewhere to be washed? "Oh yeah, your clothes are in my room. Apperently you and Chris have very similar clothes, he accused me of stealing them from him." I hit Chris's door again, I seriously think he's dead. He is not this heavy of a sleeper. " And what did you tell him?" He said as I handed him the clothes. "I told him I stole them of course." Seb laughed, "That's my girl." My girl. He just called me his girl. "He tried to come and steal them back. But upon closer inspection he realized they where yours. And those sweatpants are so comfortable by the way. I understand why you have two of them now." Chris is dead. He has to be. We where making no effort to me quiet. "I think Chris is dead." I said walking into his room, well he's not dead. But he is snoring. "Should I jump on him?" I asked looking at Seb. "Do it." He smiled encouraging me. "For Narnia!" I yelled flying onto Chris's bed. He groaned when I landed on top of him. "Morning sleepy head." He pushed me off him and sat up "You suck." I got off the bed and stood by Sebastian, who seemed pleased with my success. "It's actually like five pm but whatever." Wow. We slept for a long time. "You slept long enough Rogers." I said walking out of the room dragging Seb with me. I love making references to Chris's movies. Expecially Fantastic Four, he gets so mad when I call him hot head.

"So Seb what's up?" I asked him leading us to the couch. "Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something Y/N." My heart started racing. "Would you like to go out with me tonight? Like, like on a date?" Oh my god. I could scream right now! "Yes! Of course I will Seb!" Keep the excitement down to a minimum Y/N. It's just a date. Oh who am I kidding? It's a date! "Great! I've got some things to do but I'll pick you up about 8?" I nodded and gave Seb a hug before showing him out. "Wait Seb! Casual or Formal?" I called from the door. "Wear whatever you'd like babe!" He said before climbing in his car and driving away. I'm going on a date with Sebastian Stan. 

"How do I look?" I asked Chris who was watching me touch up my makeup. "I will tell you how you look, if you tell me where your going." I didn't tell him I was going out with Sebastian. I don't know why I didn't tell him. I just didn't. "Well then if I look like shit, I geuss I look like shit." I smiled, knowing it was annoying him. There was a knock on the door and Chris stared at me before racing down stairs to see who it was. I stayed in my room for a bit before sneaking down the hall, I kinda wanted to see what Chris would do. When I went on my first date, he tried to threaten the guy, but Chris being the cute little puppy dog that he is, was unsuccessful. 

"Oh, hey Seb, what's up?" Chris let him in, he was thinking it, but I could tell he wasn't sure he was here for me. "Just here to pick up Y/N." Chris yelled for me, and tried to glare at Seb. Keyword here, tried. Seb laughed at him, I took that as my cue to come down before Chris embarrassed himself more. "Hey Seb." I said as I walked down the stairs. I decided on a dress, it was more casual, not too fancy, but still elegant. Seb had chosen the same fashion choice for the night, a simple button up shirt and a black tie. "Hey Y/N." He smiled when he saw me, you know, this guy smiles a lot. But thank god for that, because it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 

 

"So all your doing is going out with Seb and you didn't tell me?" Chris asked. The look on his face is priceless. He's been so worked up about it all day, thought I was going out without him. "Well we're not just going out, it is a date." Seb said walking over to the stairs as I reached the bottom and took my hand. "Wait, what? You two are going on a date?" Oh Chris your so slow. "Yep. See you later, don't wait up." I said, kissed his cheek, and then Seb and I walked out.


End file.
